Angel from Heaven or Hell?
by SuperK4141
Summary: Sookie meets Eric and Bill at Fangtasia on the same night. Are first impressions correct? Or is the devil in disguise? My first FanFic!
1. Chapter 1

SPOV

Vampires had gone public two years ago, and I was annoyed that I yet to meet one. I was thrilled when they came out the coffin, as I felt I was no longer alone in this world. I'd always felt different, but then again it is hard to think yourself normal when your Telepathic. Hearing all the small minded people's thoughts, blah blah blah! That was why I had hoped a Vampire would come to Bon Temps. But apparently rural northern Louisiana wasn't the place to be and so I had decided a week ago that if a Vampire wouldnt come to me, I'd just have to go to them.

This is how I found myself standing in line to get in to the only vampire bar within a 2 hour drive from Bon Temps. It's location was actually rather humorous, with it located in a suburban shopping area of Shreveport, close to a Toys 'R' Us. The name of the place, Fangtasia, was spelled out in jazzy red neon above the door and there was a young female vampire standing by the entrance, carding everyone as they went in. She was wearing a tight fitting leather dress, which seemed to be the norm by looking around the others standing in line. I glanced over at Tara whose eyes were firmly locked on the female vampire; it was the first one she had seen too. Tara, unlike me she had dressed for the occasion, with a short silk black dress which brought out the dark brown of her eyes amazingly. Me, I was dressed in what people around me were thinking of as a '_Sunday church sundress'_. It was white with red flower on it but it lifted my large breasts up and fit my soft curves perfectly and so was one of my favourites.

The vampire carded us before we were let in, which I couldn't help find funny and release a little snigger which caused the Vampire to raise a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me and flash a little of her fangs. Although im not sure if this was done to make me fear her or not I quickened my pace inside. As I followed Tara deeper in to the club I couldn't help look around in amazement and a little fear. The walls were lined with framed pictures of every movie vampire who had shown fangs on the big screen and scattered around the walls were warnings informing all humans were there at their own risk, and that Vampires were not allowed to feed on the premises. Listening to the thoughts I could hear that clearly didn't happen. Hearing all the fangbangers graphic and disgusting thoughts I couldn't help but consider what Gran would say if she was still alive and saw me in this place. I stood in the middle of the floor, looking around me with interest and amazement and some distaste. Tara was ecstatic and quite pleased with herself for accompanying me.

"You look like a white candle in a coal mine." She whispered teasingly to me, noting my slight discomfort.

We strolled to the bar. It was the only bar the bartender smiled at us, showing us that his fangs had shot out a little at the pleasure of serving us. He was an American Indian, with long black hair and tattoos covering every bit of skin I could see. After receiving our drinks we went in search of a place to sit. Having found one hidden away in a corner we were able to sit and observe the fangbangers and few Vampires in the bar. I glanced over at Tara and shed like a Child on Christmas morning, at this rate it wouldn't take long before she became a regular.

Turning my attention back to the sea of black I concentrated hard on keeping my shields up, the last thing I needed was to be bombarded with sexual fantasies of a hundred so fangbangers. Suddenly I felt Tara nudge me, glancing at her I saw her nod her head in a direction to my right. Slowly turning my head I was met with the most beautiful sight I had ever seen in all my 25 years on this Earth.

He was slouched in a thrown...yes a friggin THROWN in the middle of the club. He had long blonde hair, and appeared to be well over 6 foot tall. He had on some black leather trousers which left nothing to the imagination and a bright red shirt with the top buttons open showing his oh so yummy chest. I've never been one big on appearances, after all I can honestly vouch what's on the inside is what matters but damn! As we continued to watch him we saw a short bold man crawling to his thrown, the Vampire didn't even appear to notice him until the man touched his leg. At this he was instantly thrown across the room.

"Oh my God!" I heard Tara squeak next to me

At this comment his eyes turned towards us and I swear I saw a hint of a smirk. I had heard Vampires had excellent hearings and found I had spoken without even thinking.

"What a Jerk! It's Vampires like him who give the others a bad name"

At this I heard a soft chuckle from behind me and turned to see a Vampire leaning against the wall. He was attractive enough and had dark brown hair and eyes and was just under 6 foot. In his hand I was pleased to see he had a bottle of true blood.

"May I introduce myself to you lovely ladies, my name is Bill Compton. And I'm extremely pleased to hear that Eric's actions haven't put you off all Vampires." He commented in a southern accent which secretly made me want to swoon. "May I get you ladies another drink and join you?"

Although he asked us both it hadn't gone unnoticed that his eyes never left mine through his little speech. I glanced at Tara who had a slight blush appearing and nodded her agreement.

I decided it was down to me to answer him so I turned back to him and replied "Hi Bill, my names Sookie and this is Tara, we'd love it if you joined us" and found myself ending my comment with a small flirty smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

I am so bored. It was yet another night spending my undead life sitting in my thrown in my club watching as the pathetic bloodbags tried to get my attention. As if any of them deserved it?! I was over 1000 years old, I had been a Viking warrior and was now a sheriff which held great power in my kind. And yet here I was bored to, if possible, death! Since coming out of the coffin I had enjoyed the power and freedom which came from people knowing my true identity and yet the charm and novelty of having bloodbags willingly offer themselves for my feeding and fucking pleasure had quickly worn thin.

I hadn't yet fed tonight and yet I couldn't get the energy to bother picking one of these pathetic humans, they all tasted the same; of despair and desperation. They came to Fangtasia dressed in there blacks, so stick thin that once you got their clothes off you could see their ribs and hip bones. How can they think this is attractive? I want some soft curves to hold onto while I fuck, not have hard bones digging into me. And their paleness, they looked more dead then us Vampire at times. I dont remember the last time I tasted the sun on the skin of one of my meals since the revelation.

Dont get me wrong, I loved the power and money, and the fact that they all knew who was master was great. No more hiding! But the fact that they would happily humiliate themselves and perform any degrading tasks I asked of them, then come back the next night begging for more was just too pathetic.

I looked over at my child who was one of my most proudest achievements. And yet I felt her need to leave me soon. I dont know what I shall have when that time comes. I would never find a human who I considered good enough to become my child in a place like this. And although I knew I should spend more time outside Fangtasia or my own home I knew that was not likely to occur any time soon. Just as I was pondering these depressing thoughts, _she _walked through the door. The very thing I was craving and yet never thought I would see had just willingly entered Fangtasia under her own steam.

Before anyone could catch me watching her I let my eyes stray to the vermin dancing before me in pitiful attempts to catch my attention. I almost laughed out loud the fact that they thought they could catch my attention when something as lovely as her had just entered my bar, oh I would have her and make her mine. I kept her in my peripheral vision when I felt my child approach.

"Fetching thing isn't she? Her name is Sookie Stackhouse, she is twenty-five years old and from some backwoods town called Bon Temps." I could hear in her voice she had a smirk plastered on her face

I pretended I hadn't noticed the girl or been following her every movement since she entered the club. "Who?" I asked.

Pam scoffed beside me as the young human seated herself and her friend at one of the tables. She seemed to be very interested in the humans of the bar looked from one to the other, and I took this chance to have another closer look at her. She was curvy with impressive looking breasts. Her hair seemed to be the same colour as mine and I could see she had dark blue eyes.

Pam drew my attention from my observing by stating "Don't act like you haven't noticed her, you haven't stoked looking at her since she entered...Her scent is pure."

I released a low growl, in she may speak to me however she wishes, but in public she must watch her tone. However as the words my child had spoken sunk in I turned my full attention back to the young human and sent out my power to pull her towards me. As an older vampire I didn't have to be looking into a human's eyes to bring them under my glamour. I realised after a few seconds however that nothing was happening; she hadn't even turned to acknowledge me. Interesting.

I turned back to my child and informed her "I just called for her….she did not respond." As Pam was my child I could feel her emotions as if they were my own and could feel her own shock and what I had just informed her.

"That's impossible, no human can ignore glamour….certainly not yours Master."

"Indeed" I replied never taking my eyes from her.

A short while later I felt her friend's eyes on me and so turned my attention back to the humans in front of me and noticed a pathetic bloodbag worked up the nerve to approach. The approach itself did not bother me; I was use to such actions from these vermin but the fact that the man dared to lay his hands on me without an invitation to do so peed me right off.

He was kicked across the room for his troubles, and naturally that was the exact moment that the sunbeam first laid her eyes on me. The weight of her eyes on me, burning into my flesh, a feeling I had never felt before. Strange.

For the first time I heard her soft voice travel through the club. "What a Jerk! It's Vampires like him who give the others a bad name"

At this I couldn't help but smirk, she was feisty. Just how I liked them. My smirk quickly vanished however when I realised Bill fucking Compton had just approached her. As I listened to his pathetic attempts at being charming and flirting I couldn't help but feel anger rise inside myself. All I could think was _Mine! Mine! Mine!_ Living for 1000 years however had taught me to be patient and so I decided to allow Bill the enjoyment of talking to what was mine, as it would be his last chance!


	3. Chapter 3

SPOV

After Bill returned with our drinks he pulled his stool closer to mine and sat down. Although Bill was attractive and seemed friendly enough I couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable as I had never met a Vampire before tonight and yet here was one sitting so close I could feel the chill coming of his skin.

Although it felt rude I decided to listen in on Bills thoughts so I slowly lowered my shields. I was surprised by what I found. NOTHING! He was completely blank to me, like there was a hole next to me. I couldn't help but relax closer to him at this, I had been on a few dates with males but never been able to stay the whole way through a single one. Dont get me wrong I'm not naive, I know men are most likely thinking about sex when out on a date, and hopefully Bills no exception, however to not actually hear them is amazing.

After a brief silence I heard Bill attempt to make conversation and soon discovered he had earlier that week moved to Bon Temps and actually was my new neighbour! We carried our conversation on and I learnt that while he was human Bill had also known the original Stackhouse's who had built the house I was currently living in. I tried to involve Tara into our conversation however since noticing the tall God in the thrown she hadn't stopped imagining ways he could fuck her much to my annoyance. I really shouldn't drink in public places, it lowers my shields.

Suddenly Tara stood from the table and announced she was going to dance and asked if me and Bill wished to join her. Bill declined however I found I couldn't refuse, I'm not much of a singer but I sure know how to dance. As we walked to the stage I couldn't help but notice some of the other Vampires watched us as we passed, and in fact when we passed them they refused to move leading to us brushing up against them. Although Tara didn't seem to mind this, the girl Gran had raised found this extremely distasteful. I guess Vampire males are just like human males. All these thoughts were forgotten as we reached the dance floor however as Rock that Body by Black Eyed Peas (_**I did a random search on I tunes and this was the song that came up**_) started and I soon found my hips swinging in time with the music as both Tara and I started to grind against each other.

After a couple fast beat songs the music changed to that of a slow dance and I saw a male Vampire, who appeared to be around 35, introduce himself to Tara as Frank and requested the next dance. She glanced over to me and I nodded and urged her on, she deserves to have some fun after the hell of a life she had when she was younger. As I'm about to leave the dance floor I feel Bills arms on my waist.

"Dance with me?" I hear him whisper in my ear.

I nod my head and turn slowly into his arms. He pulls me close to his hard body and rests his head in my hair and I'm sure I hear him sniff me. Strange. As we slowly move in time to the music I can't help but let my eyes wonder over to the thrown. I'm met with the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, they are light blue and yet they seem to be on fire. I feel drawn to them and can't look away. As I continue to stair into his eyes I feel Bill pull slightly away from me.

"Are you okay Sookie? You've stopped dancing." he asks and I can hear the concern.

"I'm fine Bill. Umm, who is that man in the thrown?" I reply

"Oh you noticed him huh? That's Eric. He's the oldest thing in this bar. But he's very dangerous. You should stay away from him." I could hear a hint of jealousy in Bills voice and felt I should reassure him.

"It's not like that. He's just hard to miss and I wondered who he was." I decided I should change the subject "Should we get another drink and sit down?"

This seemed to cheer Bill up as he took my hand and led us to the Bar. I requested a Ginger Ale, much to the bar tenders amusement; however the alcohol was now seriously effecting my shields. Hearing Sex Sex Sex gets really annoying after so long. As we found a new table I felt bill take my hand in his.

"Sookie would it be acceptable if I called on you some time?" As I tried to consider what he meant I must have taken to long as Bill quickly continued. "If you wish me not to that is fine, however I would like to get to know you better and as we are neighbours I thought this would be a suitable way to get to know each other."

I quickly tried to reassure Bill. "Oh Bill, I'd love to get to know you better, as you said we are neighbours now! Of course we can see each other again. Perhaps you could come to Merlottes, that's where I work and we have recently started to sell True Blood. Or you could come round to mine if you prefer, I know the locals can be rather backwards in their views on Vampires." I trailed off with a small smile, I didn't want to upset him and he seemed like a nice man.

When Bill accepted to come to mine, I was secretly kicking myself. What will I offer him to drink? I guess I'll have to buy some true blood. But where can I buy that from? Hopefully the local WAL Mart will have some bottles, they have everything else. And if not I'll have to buy some loose bottles from work and take them home. I smiled inwardly. Problem solves.

After our conversation turned back to random information about ourselves Tara came over to inform me she was leaving. I noticed the Vampire she had been dancing with was waiting for her at the door. I didn't want to ruin her fun so I said I would be fine on my own and encouraged her to have fun. However secretly I was panicking on how to get home, we had come by taxi and I wasn't sure if I'd have enough to get a taxi all the way home on my own.

As if he was the mind reader Bill offered to give me a lift back. "I could drive you home if you wish Sookie, after all it's on my way."

Although I didn't know Bill well I felt safe with him so agreed and soon found myself in the front seat of a new black Altima heading back to Bon Temps.

* * *

**Thank you so much everyone who has added this story to their fav stories or who has left a review. As I said this is my first story I have ever wrote so I hope I dont disappoint people. If I do I'm sorry but hopefully the story line will make up for the poor writing skills.**

**I've read all the reviews and shall take all the suggestions into consideration when writing my story so if you wish to leave me any dont hesitate.**

**Back to EPOV next which I prefer to write.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone thanks for the reviews! A few have commented how Eric has allowed Sookie and Bill to carry on talking. In my view he doesn't see Bill as a threat...well until he takes Sookie home. He doesn't know Sookie is telepathic or know her so at the minute remember that he just wants her blood and body. Also he thinks he would appear weak for approaching her and so wants her to come to him.**

**Also racecz5 I agree however I shall be carrying on repeated POV until they begin interactions and then I shall change between Sookie and Eric POV (unless I feel the need to show both views on a certain part in the story). However their interaction won't be for another couple of chapters yet.**

**Lastly, this is a Sookie and Eric story so do not worry people, however I like how in the Southern Vampire books it takes them a while to get there so that's what will hopefully appear in this FanFic.**

**Okay let's get on with the story :D**

* * *

EPOV

As I sat watching fucking Compton sitting close to the least pathetic blood bag in my bar I couldn't help but try and glamour the woman again. Nothing!!!! At first I found this amusing however the more I saw Bill get closer to her the more I found this unusual situation as annoying. Even without glamour why wasn't this woman coming and offering herself to me. Usually woman and men offer themselves to me, or at least openly stare at me like her annoying friend. There was something different about this woman and I knew I would find out. Perhaps she was religious? Waiting for Marriage? Either way I'm sure I could amend this; after all I had managed to sleep with Virgin Queens and even Nuns through my long life and would never turn down a challenge.

I listened as she spoke to Bill and was angered to see that although at first when he sat next to her she seemed tense, over time she appeared to relax around him. Fuck! I have no idea why I was getting so angry regarding this human, emotions were useless and I prided myself on having none. All she was was a quick meal and hopefully a great fuck. I got hard just thinking about how tight she would be when I took her. Because I will take her! Damn it there go them emotions again. I was probably just too hungry and my need of blood was making me irrational. I considered taking a blood bag to my office however I couldn't risk Bill taking Sookie and so I called a waitress over with the flick of a finger.

Instantly I saw in the corner of my eye a waitress came running to my throne (_**Thanks murgatroid-98 haha**_) and kneeling. "Yes master?" I heard one of our oldest waitresses, Ginger, ask.

"A Royal Blend. Now!" I commanded without even looking at her.

She returned within a minute and I greedily drank it down while imagining sinking my fangs into the soft tanned neck of this beautiful virgin.

After a short while I noticed that the angel coming towards me with her human friend. I diverted my eyes, appearing eager would make me weak, especially as she was only a human. Several Vampires refused to move as she passed them and I could see them taking in her scent and heard their fangs soon pop out. Does anyone have respect for their damn Sheriff anymore? Surely such a beauty should be offered to me first? Useless idiots!

As I awaited her approach I suddenly noticed she had stopped at the dance floor. Hmm, although I was unhappy she was still to approach me I couldn't refuse the thought of her moving to the music was appealing. After all you could tell a lot about how good someone would be at sex by how they danced. I was of course perfect at both acts.

As I watched her move to the music I found myself jealous of a human! God she will be the death of me. However as I watched her grind her centre into the woman's I found myself getting even harder. A fantasy of taking her over my desk with that pretty dress pulled up with her breasts spilled out passed through my mind and I found it hard to stop myself from either touching myself or taking the damn virgin there on the dance floor.

I watched as one of my subjects approached Sookie and her friend I could not stop myself from releasing a low growl at yet another admirer. Either he had no taste at all or he heard my growl and backed off like a good little subject because he turned his attention to Sookie's friend, Pam had not told me her name nor did a care, but she accepted his request.

As Sookie was about to leave the dance floor the pathetic excuse for a Vampire, Bill Compton, placed his dirty hands on her waist and asked her to dance. When she nodded I caught Bill smirk and allow a glance in my direction. That mother fucker! He's trying to play me? Oh game on idiot.

As Bill pulled her closer, no doubt getting his disgusting scent all over her, I attempted to catch her eye. My glamour may not work when she is not looking at me but hopefully if I have her full attention it will. After a short while she lifted her eyes to mine and at first I was shocked by the emotions I saw in her face. And felt in myself. I pushed them aside and quickly called her to me.

_  
Come to me...Offer yourself to me...Leave Compton...NOW!!!_

At first I hoped it worked as she stopped dancing and never took her eyes from mine. However as Bill shook her slightly and called her name she blinked slowly and moved her attention back to him. I heard her reply to Bill asking who I was and felt pleased when Bill clearly stiffened. This pleasure however was short lived after he dared to warn her away from me!

Sookie quickly replied to his idiotic attempt to warn her of how dangerous I am "It's not like that. He's just hard to miss and I wondered who he was."

Well at least she is curious about me. And I allowed a small smile to spread across my face at Bills comment. He thinks I'm dangerous now? Oh I may have fun with you later Billy boy. Me and my child have been bored for a while and I think I may have just found our new play toy to try the silver whips we got in last week. I allowed images of the pain I would willingly give to Bill as he continued to touch what would soon be mine and asked to call on her...I dont think so!

I had not acted yet however I had a feeling I may need to call Bill to my office soon if he continuous what he has started and warn him off her. This thought was interrupted after Sookie's friend informed her she was leaving with the vampire she had been dancing with earlier.

My anger soon reached a dangerous lever as I heard Bills offer "I could drive you home if you wish Sookie, after all it's on my way."

OH HELL NO!

As they left the bar I quickly called Pam to me. "I'm leaving for the night, you are in charge."

I didn't wait for a reply and with that I took off into the sky to follow Bill and Sookie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. As I pointed out in chapter 4 I noticed my mistake with Throne and Thrown so hopefully it won't happen again. But I must warn you my teachers always point out spelling is my main weakness so there most likely will be times when I make more mistakes so I shall apologise now. Sorry!**

**Okay back to the story, I'm hoping to have Eric and Sookie actually interact in 3 more chapters.**

**Please note some of the conversation during the car scene was written by Charlaine Harris**

* * *

SPOV

While in Fangtasia I found myself comfortable around Bill and so was unafraid to be in a car alone with a Vampire. What I was uncomfortable with was Bills style of music. God what the hell is he listening to?! And from the small smile on his lips and his slight bob of his head it seems that whatever it is, he likes it.

In an attempt to get the music turned off I decided to try and make conversation with him.

"So Bill, what do you plan on doing with the Compton Land?" I enquired

"I plan on living there, as long as I can. I'm tired of drifting from city to city. I grew up in the country. Now that I have legal rights to exists, and I can go to Monroe or Shreveport or New Orleans for synthetic blood or prostitutes who specialize in our kind, I want to stay here. At least see if it's possible. I've been roaming for decades." He explained.

I was rather surprised by his lengthy explanation, but grateful that during it he had turned the music off.

"What kind of shape is the house in?" I found I was enjoying listening to him and didn't want him to stop talking, or turn the music back on.

"Pretty bad" He admitted "I've been trying to clean it out. That I can do at night. But I need workmen to get some repairs done. I'm not bad at carpentry but I don't know a thing about electricity and it seems the house needs rewiring. It's hard to get in touch with workmen at night and even harder to get them to meet me at night so I can explain what needs doing. They think it's a prank call or are scared."

Realising this must have been frustrating for him I offered "if you want, I'll call them. They know me and know I'm honest. It must be an inconvenience, not being able to get out in the day."

"It certainly is" Bill replied dryly. After a brief pause he continued "And thank you. That would be a great favour."

As we neared my house we fell into a comfortable silence. Luckily Bill never turned that awful music back on. Once he was parked outside my front door, Bill got out the car quicker then I could unclipped my seatbelt and had come round and opened my door. As I stepped out of the car I realised how close I was to Bill and was surprised by the blush which crept up my cheeks. Suddenly I felt cool fingers running down my left cheek and found I couldn't move my gaze from the floor.

I felt Bill lean in closer to me and whisper "Your blush compliments your dress, which is very pretty Sookie"

I was unsure what to reply, I rarely got such complements as most people in this town just saw me as 'Crazy Sookie'. I felt my blush redden as I mumbled "Thank you."

"Not a lot of it though" Bill continued. "It's hard to get use to young ladies wearing so few clothes. I liked long skirts and the under things women wore. The petticoats. " I felt Bills lips come closer to my ear so we were almost touching. "Tell me Sookie, do you even have a petticoat?"

Hmm, is Bill flirting with me? Well, Well, Well. I guess I can have some fun here.

"I have a pretty nylon slip with lace" I replied innocently. "If you were a human guy, I'd say you were trying to talk about my underwear Mr Compton."

He had yet to move from my ear so when he laughed deeply it sent his chilly breath over my neck.

His reply clearly proved he had been attempting to flirt and was pleased that I had responded. "Do you have that slip on now?"

I had never done anything like this and felt my heart beat increase with nerves and excitement as I edged the skirt of my dress up revealing the lace of the slip and a couple more inches of my tanned legs. I felt him pull away to look at my legs.

"Hmm, it is very pretty although I think I still prefer petticoats" he replied stubbornly.

At last I dared to look up at him and was surprised how close his face was to mine still. As our eyes met I saw him lean closer to me. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for our first kiss. However after a few seconds there was nothing! Confused I opened my eyes to see Bill had taken a step away from me and was looking into the woods. I suddenly felt rejected so took a step towards my house before turning round.

"Thank you for driving me home and I am sorry to have bothered you." I quickly turned and ran up my front steps. Before I could unlock my door I felt Bills hand on my shoulder turning me around.

"Good night Sookie" he whispered giving me a small peck on the cheek before moving at Vampire speed to his car and driving off.

As I watched him leave I suddenly felt like I was being watched so slipped into my dark house and shut the door quickly. As I made my way to my bedroom I couldn't help but consider what had just happened. I met my first Vampire and nearly kissed him! But why did he change his mind all of a sudden? Had I done something wrong? Was I glad that he had stopped? All these questions quickly flew through my head as a prepared for bed changing into a pair of pale blue shorts and a cami.

Suddenly I thought I saw a face in the corner of my eye coming from the window and quickly turned holding in a scream. Nothing. Strange, I'm sure I saw something.

"You're loosing it Sookie" I commented to myself. "And now you're talking to yourself? People are right you are crazy!"

I quickly crawled into bed hoping to get this day over with quickly and soon found myself drifting off to sleep.

I awoke to the feel of someone sitting on my bed. I opened my eyes to see Bill leaning over me with a soft smile. As I was about to ask him what he was doing he placed his finger to my lip.

"Shh Sookie" he mumbled as his finger started to trace my lips and move down my neck.

His mouth was on mine immediately kissing me hungrily. I clawed at his back and moaned loudly when he pressed his hardness against me. He sat up quickly and pulled his t shirt off, and I gasped when I saw his naked torso. I had never seen so much skin from a man, well except Jason but he doesn't count. My hands traced over his naked shoulders, under his arms and around his back where I ran them up and down feeling the muscles ripple under his cold skin.

He buried his face in my neck, placing small soft kisses on my throat and turned my head so that he could move his mouth to my ear. He nipped at my earlobe with his teeth and sucked on it. His hand moved under my top and I felt his thumbs rub against my already hard nipples. His mouth trailed kisses down my neck and chest and I felt my pulse race when I realized what he was about to do. His tongue circled my nipple before he sucked it into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it. Suddenly I was moaning loudly and arching my back to feel more of his mouth on my breasts.

My heart leapt when he moved his mouth lower until he reached my shorts. He sat up between my parted legs and started to untie them. He removed them quickly and then parted my legs and I held my breath as he looked directly at me. He dropped to his elbows between my legs as he caressed my inner thigh with his hand. Suddenly he parted my folds and his cold tongue flicked over my clit several times.

"OH MY GOD! Dont stop!!!" I shouted when I felt the surge of pleasure that it caused.

He continued using his tongue on my clit as I moaned louder with each flick. Suddenly he pushed two fingers deep inside me and I arched my back when the sensations became almost too much to take. I felt him curl his fingers and hit a spot inside me and my toes curled and I gripped the sheets tightly. Blinding lights flashed behind my eyelids and pleasure shot through me as Bill continued to work me expertly with his fingers and bit into my inner thigh.

I screamed out and was breathing heavily while he slowly pumped his fingers. My eyes were still tightly closed as I felt him move back up my body kissing everything he could. He leaned down to kiss me eagerly and pressed his hardness against me. He moaned as he rocked his hips, and I could feel how turned on he was. He lifted his head and sought my eyes. As I opened my eyes I was met with the light blue eyes I had gazed at earlier that night...ERIC?!

Before I could say anything his mouth was again on mine. As I felt him rock into me I realised he still had his jeans on. Before I could even consider what I was doing my hand was on his button and fly. He sat up on his knees where he quickly pulled his jeans off showing his large hard penis. I couldn't even consider the fact he had no boxes on due to the size of him.

_Holy shit! That's big, it will never fit!_

As he lowers himself at my entrance he whispers softly in my ear. "Look at me Lover".

Hearing him say that turned me on even more and I can't stop myself from gazing into his beautiful eyes which are swimming with lust and desire. Probably mirrored in my own. Slowly I felt Eric push inside me, he was filling me completely. Once he was fully embedded inside of her, he went completely still.

"Perfect" he mumbled.

I dug my nails into his gorgeous butt to pull him deeper. I then wrapped my legs around his waist and found myself moaning and panting as he slowly started to move inside me. He began kissing me deeply as he increased his speed, putting his hands under my hips to adjust the angle slightly so he was able to go even deeper. I was meeting him thrust for thrust as he leaned down and took my nipple into his mouth. I could feel my excitement building as I savoured the feeling of him filling me. My moans grew louder and I could hear him answering them with a growl deep in his throat.

As I felt myself getting closer I arched my neck to the side, silently asking him to bite me. I heard his fangs pop out as he kissed and licked my neck thrusting harder and deeper into me. When I thought I couldn't take anymore he suddenly bit me sending me over the edge.

As I screamed his name out I suddenly realised I was alone in bed. What happened? Where is he? I suddenly realised it had been a dream, but it had felt so real. And why was I dreaming of Eric? I hadn't even spoken to him. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 3:27. I rolled over trying to get back to sleep and praying I would not be dreaming of a certain sexy Viking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the comments relating to the last chapter. I must admit I found it rather difficult to write the dream scene so I'm really pleased you all seemed to enjoy it!**

**Second Chapter in 24 hours. ENJOY! (Although please don't get use to it as I have a lot of work I need to do this Easter Holiday still).**

* * *

EPOV 

As I took off into the sky I soon found Bill's car and followed it at a leisurely pace. I loved to fly, feeling the wind blowing in my hair. It reminded me of the few human memories I still have, mainly being in a long boat sailing to a new land to find woman and treasures to bring back home. When I discovered I could fly I would use any excuse to use it, however recently I have found few reasons to and was rather pleased that at least some good occurred from tonight. 

I hovered beside the car using the trees to hide me from sight and thanks to my Vampire hearing I was still able to hear into the car. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing out loud at what they were listening to. Tuvan throat singing?! That was clearly Bill's choice of music. Geez what guy doesn't know to let the girl pick the music in the car? Poor Billy boy. He will never be worthy of such a woman. 

After a while I heard Sookie make conversation with the idiot. He replied whining about his pathetic life and I found my anger from earlier disappear slightly as I realised what little competition he would be. And if all else failed I would use my position as Sheriff, in private obviously, to warn him away from her. He just better not try anything before then unless he wishes to see the beast I try and keep locked away. 

It took about 20 minutes to get to Bon Temps and was only 12:41 which would give me plenty of time to deal with Compton and be back to my house in Shreveport before dawn, and if not, there's always the ground, though I preferred not to shelter there if I could help it as I didn't like getting my hair dirty. At this thought I found myself wondering what Sookie thought of my hair. Does she mind long hair? Does she prefer dark hair? I pushed these pointless thoughts to the back of my mind. I do not care what she thinks of me, she is lucky I am paying so much attention to her. 

I followed Bill through Bon Temps and soon he went off the road to a very deserted area. Pity Sookie doesn't have more neighbours to hear her scream my name out when I eventually take her. Although Bill hearing alone is good enough. I landed in a wooden area which would give me cover and watched Bill get out of his car and go to the passenger door. I felt my anger rise again as I saw how close Bill was to what I had now decided would be mine and mine alone. I had never taken a human as a pet; in fact I looked down on Vampire which had done this. However as I listened to her flirt back with that angelic southern voice and watched as she raised her skirt slightly, for that soon to be permanently dead Vampire, I realised how much I wanted her. As my eyes rose up her tanned legs to her nylon slip with lace I instantly got hard again. Soon I told myself. Soon those legs would be around me as I brought her and myself amazing pleasure. Suddenly the thought of creating a blood bond passed through my head; however I quickly pushed that idea away. I had only ever gave my blood to two people, my Maker and my Child...did I want Sookie to be my child? Damn it there go them useless thoughts again. I have only known this woman for one night. Sure she couldn't be glamoured, smelt amazing and looked like a goddess but she was still a useless human. 

I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts when I saw Bill move closer to Sookie and she closed her eyes. He was going to kiss her?! And she was welcoming it?! I couldn't keep myself hidden now, I had to stop him. His filthy lips would not touch MY woman! I growled loud enough for him to hear me. 

"I suggest you stop right there Compton and not touch what is mine." I couldn't help myself from releasing a threat at the end of this. "Unless of course you're willing to die right here and right now?" 

I knew only Bill would be able to hear me and I released a smirk as Bill stepped away and turned his gaze in my direction. 

"You will never touch her, or visit her without my permission from this moment forth. Is that clear?" I asked. 

I saw Bill's head nod slightly, not enough for Sookie to notice who was now looking at him with confusion and hurt. Forgive me my angel but he is not worthy of you. I could see that Sookie clearly felt rejected as she stepped away from Bill and with an emotionless tone thanked him for driving her home. As she ran to her front door Bill suddenly looked in my direction before quickly running after her and placing his hand on her shoulder. 

WHAT THE FUCK?! 

Didn't I just warn him to not touch her? Touching her alone was pushing my patients and Bill would be punished for it. However as he kissed her cheek I released another growl and coldly stated "I shall see you at your house shortly Bill Compton to deal with your punishment. Leave her. NOW!" 

Once I knew Bill had left I moved closer to the house, I could hear Sookie lightly running up the stairs and saw the light go on in the room at the back of the house which I assumed was her bedroom. I paused and listened closely. I released a smirk as I realised she lived alone. Perfect. I moved silently around the side of the house to Sookie's room, and flew up to the window. As I looked in I could see she was standing in front of her closet, taking off that lovely dress. Oh, thank you Freya! It was far too brief but I got a glimpse of those perky breasts and that perfectly rounded bottom as she stripped off the dress and put on a thin cami and shorts. Suddenly, she looked at the window and I quickly moved into the shadow of the house not wanting her to know my interest in her just yet. 

I decided I had given Bill enough time to get home so I flew over the cemetery and to his house, if that's what you can call it. I knocked on Bills door and when he answered I didn't even wait for an invite as I strolled in and turned to him. Once he'd shut the door behind me I had him pinned against it by his throat. 

"EXPLAIN!" I roared 

"She is not yours Eric. You have not got a blood bond with her and she has not yielded to you. She is free game." Bill stupidly replied. 

I allowed an evil smirk to cross my face as I broke Bills neck. I knew it wouldn't kill him but it would hurt a lot. I dropped him to the floor and crouched down so I was eye level with him. 

"Poorly played Bill. Poorly played." I quickly broke both his legs. "You forget your place, as your sheriff and your elder I have placed a claim on this human and you should respect it." I then broke both his arms. "You shall regret this!" 

I stood up and kicked him in the face knocking him out cold. He really thinks he could win her over me? I decided I needed to make a plan to woo Sookie and beat Bill at his childish games. I had never had to chase a girl and found I was looking forward to this. I stepped over Bill's body and decided to check on Sookie once more before flying back home. 

As I ran over the cemetery I called my child. 

"Yes?" Pam answered on the first ring. 

"Be at my house in an hour's time!" And with that I hung up. 

I knew most women would need little to woo them, in fact most blood bags I met required nothing but a flick of my finger. However it was clear Sookie was different and I would need Pam's help with how to do this. She was a woman so would have some in sight; also she had a horrible habit of reading advice from some human called Abby. However if it helped I was willing to use it. 

I went to the window I now knew was Sookie's and looked in. She was lying on her back deep in sleep. She had kicked her covers off and was covered in sweat. Suddenly the smell of her arousal hit me, even from the closed window. She smelt heavenly before but not she was almost irresistible. If it wasn't for that fact I had not yet been invited into her house I would have opened her window and been buried deep inside her within seconds. 

I floated outside her window for a few more minutes enjoying her soft moans and her heavenly smells. I smirked as I saw her hand trail up her side and rest over her breast, squeezing it roughly. Oh you naughty girl. Yes you shall be in my bed soon and I shall be giving you pleasure like you have never imagined. I silently promised her that when she was mine I shall worship those perfect breasts for hours. 

Suddenly my name being screamed brought me out of my imagination of sucking on those beautiful breasts. Sookie was awake and panting heavily. I could smell her release and felt myself almost cum like a 14 year old school boy at the smell. I felt my face light up into the biggest smile I have probably had in hundreds of years. She was dreaming of me? Yet we hadn't even spoken. Clearly you haven't lost your touch Northman. 

As I floated higher into the sky I looked back at Sookie's window one last time and whispered "I shall see you soon my Lover."

* * *

**Just a quick warning, I think the next chapters will again be in EPOV. I need to explain his plan and how it will begin before I bring SPOV back into the story but I thought here was a good place to stop for this chapter. Also I prefer to write in his.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the positive reviews. A bit longer this chapter so hopefully the small delay will be forgiven :)**

**  
By the way, Eric is rather nasty in this Chapter, those of you who love a soft Eric don't worry he won't always be like that. And those that like evil Eric....enjoy it while he's here.**

* * *

EPOV

I had arrived back home 20 minutes ago and found myself in my office in my usual pose, leaning back with my feet resting on the edge of the desk. My child was standing in front of me with a bored expression on her face however through our bond I knew she was excited at the thought of having Sookie around for a while, after all she has excellent taste in woman too.

She brought me out of my thoughts by asking "Do you want her?"

"Yes" I replied with no hesitation

"You could take her by force" Pam offered

I considered this for a moment. As sheriff I would easily be able to take her by force and from what I could tell very few would miss her if I did. However the thought of doing that caused an uneasy tightness in my chest. "No, I want her to come to me of her own free will."

Suddenly amusement flooded through the bond. "If that's the case, you will have to 'court' her." Pam replied with a smirk on her usually emotionless face. "Although you may find this one more difficult to woo than the vermin you associate yourself with usually."

I allowed a low chuckle to leave my throat. "Come now, Pam. I don't exactly have a problem getting women, or men, if I so wish. What makes her so different?"

After I said this I suddenly realised I had voiced the question I had been asking myself since she entered Fangtasia. There was something different about her. Something was calling me to her and I wanted to know why and most importantly why she was bringing emotions out of me which I had not felt since I was human, if ever. She could be a weakness to me if I allowed her to be and I would not stand for that.

Pam answered "What I mean is that she has already formed some kind of attachment to Bill Compton. She is not likely to court you while he is in the picture so to speak."

I considered this. "True but he hasn't had her, the attachment cannot be that important."

"I think she is the kind of woman who needs an emotional attachment to a man before she will sleep with them. Yes she may be attracted to you physically but I also believe she finds Compton attractive." Pam stated.

I gave her a disbelieving look. "She finds him attractive? Impossible! And even if you are right, his looks hold nothing to mine." I smirked at the memory of her dreaming of me.

"It is true Master, I could see the way they looked at each other, and she was sitting just a little to close to him. And there was clearly something when they danced. Several blood bags also offered themselves to him and he turned them all away." My child explained "and from what you described as their behaviour when he dropped her home it appears attraction is clear from both parties."

"I do not care Pam!" I stated with a raised voice. I took an unnecessary breath to calm myself down before I continued. "I do not understand it but I have a pull towards her. I know she is meant to be mine and I will not allow another, especially someone as pathetic as Bill Compton, to touch her. My body will be the only one she knows to bring her pleasure. She will be mine!"

I saw Pam raise an eyebrow at my possessiveness, and to be honest if another Vampire had spoke like this about a simple human they had just met I probably would have done the same.

"I will not pretend to understand this Master, however I trust your judgement and will do as you wish." My faithful child declared.

Pride filled me at my child's obedience. Of my 1000 years on this planet she was my greatest and proudest creation. I wonder if Sookie would be so obedient if she was my child. Fuck sake!!! There go those ridicules thoughts again. There are so few blood bags that deserve immortality, never mind to be MY child. It was not a decision I would take lightly and had only done once when I made Pam. So why was I allowing these thoughts to consume me when I didn't even know Sookie. I swear she will be the death of me.

I realised I had not replied to Pam's declaration so quickly replied. "Thank you Pam. Your faith and loyalty in me means a lot. And if I am honest with you, I do not understand my interest in her either. I know there is something different about her though and I am determined to be the one that finds out what that is."

I took a brief pause, knowing that what I was about to say would give Pam years of ammunition to tease and torture me. "Pam." I took another unnecessary breath and continued. "I need your help with how to 'court' her." I finished my request off with my worse glare, daring my child to say anything.

I could feel her amusement through the bond however she managed to keep her face straight as she considered my request. "Well, Dear Abby says that to approach a shy woman it is best if you begin your relationship with friendship, perhaps include some light flirting to allow her to know you're interested but won't push the issue. You are supposed to allow women to determine how fast the relationship moves in modern times."

I was about to argue that this would take to long and that I would not waste so much of my precious time on any blood bag, no matter how attractive they are. Pam however held her finger up.

"Please allow me to explain Master." I gave her a quick nod. "This may take some time however you would have to do very little. Perhaps meet with her once or twice a week spending a few hours of your time with her. Allow her to think she is special and the only woman you are interested in. You would obviously still be able to enjoy the vermin when you are not with her, however when she is present make a point of turning them down. I hear this can help boost a woman's confidence."

I considered what my child said. I knew I would not change, if there was anything that was incompatible between me and Sookie it would be her that changed. However for a few weeks I could allow her the impression she was the only one in my life, well until she yielded to me. Then her blindfold would be quickly ripped away and she would be chained to my side.

"If you believe this will work Pam I am willing to play along with your plan until we have secured Sookie as mine. I hope you won't fail me. Now when will we start? I wish to make her mine as soon as possible."

"I would suggest the sooner the better, however you need an excuse to see her first. Might I suggest a reason?" I nodded again; pleased my child already had a plan. "If we were to keep Bill occupied for a few days we could, as the humans say, kill two birds with one stone? We would remove Bill as competition and inform Sookie that he is out of town and requested you as his sheriff to inform her due to short notice."

"My competition?!" I questioned loudly.

Considering Pam's suggestion it wasn't a bad plan however I was angered that she thought Bill to be competition for Sookie's affection. I could easily woo Sookie with him present. In fact I would prefer it so he could see how much she would soon want me.

Pam realised her mistake and quickly explained "He is not competition as much as a threat in you're wooing of Sookie. If she has already formed some form of relationship with him, no matter how weak, she may take his word over yours who she considers a stranger. And who knows what lies he may tell her which would hinder your courting."

Remembering how Bill had told Sookie I was dangerous in Fangtasia made me realise how correct my child was. "Very well Pam, we shall remove him until Sookie has yielded to me. Although he shall be your responsibility."

I could hear Pam's fangs pop out at the thoughts of what she intended to do to Bill Compton and I found my own fangs aching for release too.

We spent the rest of the night planning how we would take Bill and where we would keep him. Once the planning was complete we placed silver nettings, silver chains, gloves, rope and a quilt into the boot of my car before going to rest in our separate rooms.

As I locked my day resting place I moved over to my California King-sized bed and pulled back the sheets. I removed all my clothing, pausing to look at my naked self in the mirror and wondering how Sookie's face would look the first time she saw all of me. I knew she was a virgin so it was likely she had never seen a naked man, never mind someone as large as me. I knew I would need to prepare her well for when I took her virginity as my size could cause her great pain when she takes it all. And she would take everything I gave her. I knew I was an excellent lover, after all I had perfected the skill in the past millennium. I was not a selfish lover however and I had never allowed anyone to leave my bed unsatisfied, usually they would be screaming my name within minutes. I wonder what my name would sound like coming from Sookie's lips in the throes of passion. I realised my thoughts had made me hard; wrapping my large hand around my strained cock I gave several pumps from the tip to the base imagining how it would feel to have her small warm hands wrapped around me instead. Just thinking of it caused my fangs to extend and my cock to start twitching in my hand. I knew that if just thinking of Sookie was causing my body to react like this then when she yielded it would be so much better. I couldn't wait to carry out all the acts I had been imagining since first seeing her. I knew I would need great control that first time, otherwise I would take her too hard and fast which she would not enjoy. That could wait till later. The memory of the smell of her release suddenly came to me and I felt my body start to tighten as I looked down at my cock in surprise. While I had been fantasizing about Sookie, I had been masturbating unknowingly, and had just about reached a climax. I had not masturbated since I was human and this woman had reduced me to this. I wanted to be angry but the building tension in my balls distracted me and thoughts of fucking Sookie's mouth, her taking my entire length, quickly came to mind. I pumped my hand faster, tightening my grip, feeling my balls tighten I quickened my pace until a stream of cum shot out onto my waiting hand as I called out Sookie's name.

I could feel the pull of the sun tugging me towards my daily death so I quickly cleaned my hand before getting into bed, pulled the sheets up to my waist. Just before death took me the thought of Sookie sharing my day resting place flashed through my mind. I knew when I took her I would want her with me always and that included in my weakest state. I would just have to wait until I trusted her.

I had woken 2 hours before sunrise and so spent my time dressing for tonight and replying to emails. Shortly before sunrise Pam met me in my office again and handed me a true blood which I begrudgingly accepted knowing we would need to feed before taking Bill down. We quickly went through the plan again and before long we were speeding over to Bon Temps.

We park the car away from Bill's house, not wanting to warn him of our arrival. Pam will come and fetch it once we have him chained in silver. Once we had placed our gloves on and got out what was needed we silently made our way to the front door. I grabbed the silver net and floated over Bill's front door as Pam rang the bell. I could hear him making his way to the front door slowly, I suppressed a chuckle at the thought that he was still in discomfort after our meeting last night. Once the door was open, as planned, Pam pulled Bill out onto the porch with her Vampire speed and ripped his shirt off. Before Bill could react I had released the net allowing it to land on his bare skin burning into his flesh with a hiss. The smell of his burnt flesh floated to my nose as I landed next to him.

"I told you, you would regret your decision when you disobeyed me Compton" I sneered while tying the net with silver chains and thick rope.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ERIC? RELEASE ME!" Bill screamed like a little girl.

Laughing I replied "and why should I do that Bill? You disrespected me yesterday and refused to follow your sheriff's orders. I am allowed to punish you however I wish." I paused and allowed Bill to see my smirk. "And I have decided to punish you by giving you to Pam as a new toy. I hope you can play nice with her."

I saw fear flicker through Bill's eyes just as Pam brought the car to the front door. As I dragged Bill to the boot I order her "run to Fangtasia and insure the back entrance is unlocked and clear. I shall be there shortly."

With that order she nodded and was off. I crouched down to Bill's height.

"You see Billy Boy. That is how you are to act when you're elder and sheriff gives you a command. But do not worry. You shall soon learn your lesson and not do it again!" I warned.

With that I threw Bill into the boot and was driving to Fangtasia within seconds. I allowed my thoughts to wonder to back to Sookie, something I had been doing often since I had first laid eyes on her. I began wondering how long I would need to pretend this friendship before she yielded to me. I prayed to ever God it would not be long.

As I arrived at Fangtasia I could see Pam standing at the back entrance waiting for me. Getting out of the car I quickly scanned the employee car park to ensure nobody was around as I opened the boot. The drive had been hard on Bill and I could see the netting had entered deeper into his skin as he whimpered in pain. Ignoring his pleas I covered him with the quilt before running into Fangtasia and down to the basement.

I chained Bill into the silver shackles and decided to have a bit of fun with him before handing him over to Pam who was waiting eagerly behind me. I took out one of the silver whips which had silver hooks at the tips. Raising it above my head I brought it down harshly onto Bill's bare chest. The hook ripped through his flesh like a warm knife through butter and his screams echoed through the basement. I continued with a few more lashings before picking up a silver bladed knife. Standing in front of Bill I slowly trailed it along his cheek, down his neck and along his chest. My pressure wasn't strong enough to cut the flesh however the silver left a train of burnt skin.

"Do you regret disobeying me yet Bill? Do you realise how pathetic you are? Will you beg me for forgiveness?" I whispered in his ear as I continued to move the tip of the blade over his stomach.

"Fuck you Eric!" Bill said through his clenched jaw.

Chuckling I pushed the knife into Bills flesh. "What a kind offer Bill, however I'm afraid I must decline. I shall be too busy fucking Sookie to fuck you too."

Bill screamed and moaned out in pain however managed to stutter out "I shall...fuck her...before you do!"

Twisting the sliver blade which I had stabbed into his side I replied "Again you don't know when to admit defeat Bill, how you survived till now I will never know. You shall never touch Miss Stackhouse as she shall be mine before you ever leave this basement."

"Why?" Bill asked. Breathing heavily through the pain he continued "she's just a human, why are you so determined to own her?"

Cutting the flesh apart from Bills throat to his pubic line I leaned closer to his ear "I am doing this due to your disobedience and no other reason. However if it helps with owning Miss Stackhouse, which for some unknown reason I wish to do, then so be it."

"She shall know something is wrong, I am to see her tomorrow night" Bill stupidly informed me.

Laughing darkly I allowed Bill to see the lust on my face at the thought of seeing her tomorrow. "That is perfect, I shall have to visit her and inform her of you being needed out of town."

After breaking his rib cage open I brought the knife to his left lung I slowly traced circles with the tip of the blade. He began to plea to release him, begging for me to stop. Although these were enjoyable at first I soon tired of hearing his voice and so before he knew what was happening I had cut his tongue out.

"You acted so brave earlier Bill, don't ruin it now by acting as pathetic as we know you are." I warned him.

After a few more hours of fun I turned to Pam who I could see had her fangs fully extended and was smirking. Torture and fucking were the only things she would show her emotions during. "Feed him some true blood and allow him to heal until tomorrow. Then you may have your award my child."

Allowing her smile to increase Pam nodded "Yes Master. Are you leaving?"

"Yes" I replied "I wish to rest at home during the day so I may prepare for seeing Sookie tomorrow."

The next night I quickly showered and changed into some tight low cut jeans which I knew drew the eyes to my impressive package and I white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top buttons left open. Driving to Sookie's house I began to think over possible events which may occur during this night, the best situation would be for Sookie to yield to me although I knew this was unlikely to occur.

Arriving at Sookie's house I used my Vampire speed to get to her door quicker, finding I was eager to see her. After a short while she opened the door and I found myself fighting to keep my fangs from releasing and could feel my cock straining against my tight jeans.

I allowed a sexy smirk to cross my face as I leaned on the door frame. "Miss Stackhouse. May I come in?"


End file.
